The present invention relates to a extremely stout trailer hitch assembly capable of meeting or exceeding the SAE J-84-V5 testing requirements for a class IV trailer hitch.
Class IV hitches are for safely handling up to 10,000 lbs. of gross trailer weight (GTW) and 1,000 to 1,200 lbs. of tongue weight. These are used for serious towing needs, generally commercial in nature such as for contractors hauling heavy machinery or used at the extreme end of personal recreational like large boats or trailers. Generally, to be able to tow a class IV load requires heavier duty diesel vehicles dedicated to the towing of these loads. For this reason the users mate a hitch specifically built to engage their receiver and maintain the ball of the hitch at the precise height off the ground to matingly engage the coupler of the towed trailer such that the trailer rides in an approximately level configuration so as to properly set the tongue weight of the trailer for that vehicle. There is a range of height of approximately 16 inches between the extremes in the majority of common tow vehicle's receiver height and their trailer's hitch height. This may represent either a drop or rise in height with relation to the horizontal centerline of the receiver.
The conventional class IV trailer hitch has a receiver engagement tube that is welded to a unitary curved tang with an orifice for the trailer ball, so as to form a “stinger.” They are available in different drop or rise heights, commonly in one or two inch increments and there is only a single weld in the assembly to maintain strength. It is critical for the safety of the vehicle and the trailer that the hitch used has the proper drop or rise. With the rise in recreational equipment as the post war baby boomers approach retirement many people need multiple hitches to safely tow their boats, travel trailers, snow machines, ATVs etc.
Henceforth, an adjustable class IV trailer hitch assembly would fulfill a long felt need in the towing industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.